All existing transmissions have their outputs directly connected to their inputs and therefore have an input to output “ratio”. This “ratio” therefore dictates what percentage of the input torque will be available as output torque. If the output is to drive a system that is rotating at a high rpm (revolutions per minute) the input must either rotate at the same high rpm (ratio of 1 to 1) or, if that is not practical or possible (for example in the peddling of a bicycle), then a higher ratio (e.g., 1 to 2, 3, 4 etc.) must be used to achieve a higher rpm output from a lower rpm input.
In the first example (ratio of 1 to 1), the power source input must run at a high rpm which will use more energy (limiting achievable range of vehicles), generate more noise, run hotter and generally wear out faster.
In the second example, where a ratio of 1 to 2, 3, 4 etc. (gearing up) must be used to achieve an output rpm higher than that of the input, the output torque will therefore be decreased proportionally. The higher the ratio the lower the output torque. This loss of torque resulting from higher ratios (gearing up) as speed increases is the problem with present transmission technology and severely limits achievable maximum speed.
The present invention addresses and solves these problems.